In the shadows of the night
by Starriye
Summary: Continuation of In the dark of the night.What happens when Bella's afrade to see Edward? What happens when he mom comes to get her and demands she stays the rest of the summer with her?...You'll find out soon.
1. With out a good bye

I could fell tears fall from my eyes all i could do was cry. My body shivered as the out side wind and rain drummed on my window. The storm didn't seem to freak me out as much any more. That intoxicating felling that had engulfed my body was now gone like it had never been there. What did just happen? My mind was racing so was my heart. Trying to breath now was the most difficult thing in the world. As the dark world of my room surrounded me pushing me in to the world of sleep.

It was a rest less sleep my mind was all ways on Edward's face as it went though all different changes Sad, mad, grief, hurt, lust, HUNGER. Then every thing went black and a i was falling though memories back to the day we meet. Then real living it like it was a tape on fast forward. Caching only a little her and a little there. Tell it stopped and froze on the memories of last night. Then it hit me like a ball to the head.

My eyes flashed open and i scrambled from my bed polling on the first thing i could find. My body seemed to be moving with out me tears falling from my eyes. I flew from my room down the stairs tripping and falling down the last five. But when i poled my self up i could hear laughing coming from the living room. My body froze and i walked slowly in to the room. My mother stud Laughing with Charlie. "Oh there's my little girl now" My mom said throwing her arms around me. "I came to take you home with me for the rest of the summer." She said. I jolted back ward and landed on the sofa.

"What" I said my voice coming out a loud louder then i wanted it to. My mind was still scrambling to put all the pieces of two different puzzles together. "What" My voice yelled again.

"Go pack" My mom said happily with a big smile.

"What?" I asked yet again. "Where am i going?"

"You're going home with me for the summer" she said "I now it's about haft way though but i thought you would like some sun for a change" She did hit the button I would love the sun. This humid air and gray cloudy sky was not summer.

Yet I wanted to stay with Edward. But with what happened last night i was confused on how things would be going. Would he be mad? It was strange last night when he kissed me i didn't fell like i was going to faint i felt alive. I could tell he felt it two.

I sighed and then got up. "I'll go?" I asked looking at both of them.

"You had now chosen." Charlie said kind of sad.

"What?" God what's with me this morning all i can say is 'what!'.

"I didn't say anything." Charlie said and walked in to the other room. I turned and looked at my mom.

"Go pack we leave in about five hours." She said and sat down looking around the room. It must have brought back memories for her.

I walked back to my room wanting to cry but i all so didn't want to fight. I sat on my bed for a moment before garbing my suitcase and throwing clothing in it. Then throwing myself in my bed and thought about last night. What was going on? Was it more then just human instincts?

My mind ran back to that night when we had just got home from the our first outing to the woods. Shivers went down my spine and tears fell from my face.

Am i making a mistake leaving now? I thought holding Edwards v- neck top he left when he was left last night. I let my head fall in to it tears falling from my face. She sent filled me up making me fell alive in side like it did last night. Then a ruining felling in gulfed my body. I wanted him with me. I hungered for his kisses, His arms around me. I wanted to have him forever. I wanted to be with him i want to be like him. At any cost.

"Bella we have to go" My mom's voice called out from down stairs.

I dropped the shirt in my suitcase, shut it and walked to the door tears falling from my face. I opened the door and turned back looking at my room. Which looked empty some how. It was like some one had dead. "Goodbye" I said to the empty room. "I love you" I said to the empty space thinking Edward was around. "I love you" I repeated and shut the door.

Note: I don't own twilight please R&R. More to come.


	2. Alex

By the time the flight had taken off my mother was talking about going shopping and getting are nails done. My mind was on Edward I was so confused on what I was going to do. It wasn't my fault i'm not ready to do it with him. I sighed and layer my head on the window.

"Sweetie whets wrong?" My mom asked looking at me a little worried.

"Its nothing" I lifted my head and looked around then at her. "It's nothing mom"

"You don't seem too thrilled about coming." Her voice dropped a few octaves. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm glad I came" I said happily even though in side I felt like I was going to cry. Hanging put with Edward it got me to lie easily. "I'm glad I came" I said again which made my mom smile.

A week had gone by all ready and I was hanging out with my younger cosine Kirina. She was laying on her back her head drooped over the side. We had been staying with them in Cali for the last week.

"Bella" Her high voice called out looking up at me with her light butterscotch eyes. "Lest go shopping" She said summer salting off her bed and landing on her feet. If I tried that I would have ended up in the hospital with an unhappy Edward.

I looked at her strange "You hate shopping" I pointed out.

"I know" She ran her hand though her long brown hair that looked a lot like mine but hers was longer my like three feet. Her hair came down to her lags. Alice would have I hay day with it. I giggled at the though of Kirina in Alice's hands. "Whets so funny?" She asked looked at me with a strange look.

"Nothing" I said looking back at her as we walked out of her room. She skipped down the stairs and garbed the car keys as I followed.

"Be back before diner" Kirina's mom yelled at use.

"We will" She yelled walking out the door. Kirina was a little different. She was about four months younger then me but acted like she was way older. ""Come on bell" she yelled as I ran slowly to catch up to her trying not to trip. But to my luck I made it to the side walk before my foot cot on my ankle and I fell forward. I closed my eyes and put my hands in front of me to brace the fall that I was in for. But after a minuet of not hitting the ground I opened my eyes.

"You should be more careful miss" A soft silky voice said making my heart leap. I looked up at the person who was holding me up off the ground.


	3. shoping

"A model?" My voice was soft as i looked at him. His soft butterscotch eyes looking down at me, A soft haft smile on his face.

"Yes a model, And prude of it" His voice was as smooth as it could get.

Kirina danced on the street next to use as i looked at him wondering what his power was. He laughed and picked Kirina up to stop her dancing. "So where going shopping?" He asked as he set her down.

"Yep" She squeaked and opened the car door. "You, You sit in back" She demanded in a low voice pointing to Alix as she got in to the car. Alix did as he was told.

I walked over and opened the passengers side door but stopped before getting in. I had a bad felling about him. which was a strange Felling for me. I shuddered to think about what could could happened. "You coming?" Kiriana's voice chirped as she looked at me with her big eyes. I stumbled in to the care and shut the door. I could hear Alix laugh lightly in the back.

"Whats so funny?" I said turning in my seat to face him. His face had that wide eyed expression on it Like you just caught child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Nothing" He said offensive. "Nothing at all." He turned and looked out the window. I looked out the front window for a while be for turning to Alix again.

"So a model?" My voice was softer then i wanted it to be as i looked at him. His soft butterscotch eyes looked back at me, He gave me a haft smile. That if i hadn't spent so much time with Edward i would have made me melt.

"Ya a model. I work all most every day."

But before he could finish speaking Karina cut him off. "Thats why his skin is so pretty and shine. Like its inbeded with thousands of dimand." She smiled as she said this.

"It make-up?" I asked really wanting to believe this. Even though something in side was screaming danger at me.

"Yes why?" He said a little fast so it came out Yehy.

"I just know people who" Maybe not a good idea to say any thing. "Never mind" I turned and looked back out the window.

When we got there the day went by purity fast, Kirina dragging us from store to store to store to store, and Alix paying for every thing. And was stuck holding the bags.

"Do you do this a lot?" I asked as we sat out side the dressing rooms.

He looked over at me and in that soft dreamy voice said. "What do you mean?"

I laughed a little. "This." I waved my hands around "Buying her thing."

He stopped for a seconded to thing. "You know what i do. I do do this a lot." He leand his head back and looked up at the lights. "But i dont mind it" He mumbeld.

"Lets get food!" Kairina said steping out of the dressing room. "Im starved" I couldent help but laugh a little.

"whats so fuuny?" She asked a little inoyed.

"Other then the fact that your shirts on inside out." Alix said as he smiled and wached Kairina go pink and walk back in to the dressing rooms.

When she came out with her shirt all right. Alix payed for her things and we whent to the food cort.

Alix gave Karina some mony and we walked over to get a table as she went for food. "Your not hungry?" He asked as we sat down at a table by away from the windows.

I looked out the window before i ancered. "No. Why would i be?" My qestion cought him off gard And i kind of liked that. I smiled asi thought to my self _"Hahha Bella one Vampire boy 0."_

"I just though" He said after a minute. His face had a puzzed look on it. "Oh never mind" He looked at kiraina who was headed to the table now And smiled.

She set her tray next to him and sat down in the empty chair. He pold the drink off her tray and took a drink when she wasent looking.

"Hay" She complande when she looked at him. He set her drink down and a small lauph was folowed.

"I was thirsty" He flashed his purly whites at her and she glared back at him. "You cant risist me im Prity!" He joked.

I felt like a third weel with them. "I'll be right back." I mumbles as i got up and headed for the bathroom. I could fell there eyes looking at me for a little while as i walked tell i head Karaina laugh and i could tell that they whent back to there loviy doveness.

I walked in to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I must have got lost in thinking couse the next thing i knew Karaina was standing next to me. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Im fine. Why?" I finly looked away from the mirror.

"you have been in here a while." She semmed a little worried. "Are you ready to leave?"

I nodded my head and followed her out of the bathroom. Alix had a group of girls around him and they all had that Oh my god swoon look on there face. "Hay" Karaina said running over to him. He looked up to see her running to him. His eye's falling to mine.

"Oh theres my girl." He had a hafe simle on his face as he put his arm around her his eyes still on me.

"What are you doing talking to other girls?" She solded in a joking maner. I walked slowly over to them. It was weird how much i felt like an out sider to this place. "We are leaveing." she said puting purnouncing every word with an enfusis. You would have thought the was made but then she laughed and huged him. He held her off the ground and started to walk over to me.

"You ready Bella?" He said but didnt what for an ancer to keep walking to the door. I had to run to cach up to him and Karaina who he still held off the ground as she fought him about it.

"Stop it! I want down! The bags are hurting me! Alix!" He stoped and droped her once she said his name. She wasent expecting that and she fell to the floor. "Oww"

"Sorry" I said and helped her up.

"Not forgiven!" She said angerly and walked off.

"Kira...Kira!" He walked after her.

I was looking out the window of the car as Karaina drove down the highway .No Had said anything to any one since we got in the car. I sighed and wached the clouds start to pour rain. My pocket started to vibrate as the cell phone charlie gave me befor i left started to ring. I dug in to my pocket for it hoping it wouldent stop ringing before i got to it. "Hello?" I asked once i had the small black phone open and to my eye.

"Hello? Bella!" A paniced voice said back to me. I didnt have to ask who it was couse i knew that voice well.

"Edward?" My voice was soft. This was the first time we talked since that night.

"Bella where are you?" Had a sharp tone to it as he demanded.

"Im visiting family."

"Come home" His voice was stonger this time. "Please come home" This was more of a pley then a sugestion.

"I wont be home tell aguset." I said looking out the window at the hot rainy weather and missing forks.

"Bella!" Edward voice was strong but you could tell that he was hiding the pain. "Bella please." This part was a pley to.

"Edward." Was all i could say, I didnt know what to say. I could fell Alixes eyes on me now. "Edward" My voice craced as i said his name again. "Im sorry" was the last thing i was could get out before i hung up the phone and turnd it off. I didn't even know why i did it.


End file.
